injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flamejoe736/Fan Captain Atom Profile
Captain Atom appears in Issue #18 of the Injustice comics.He also appears as a playable DLC character Biography Nathaniel Christopher Adam was a United States Air Force Officer of the Vietnam War era. Adam had been framed for a crime he didn't commit and sentenced to death under the watch of Col. Wade Eiling in 1968. As an alternative to execution, he was invited to participate in a military experiment with little chance of survival, in exchange for a presidential pardon. The experiment involved testing the hull of a crashed alien ship's durability by exploding a nuclear bomb under it. Adam survived as the metal melted into his body and the excess energy threw him forward in time nearly twenty years. Blackmailed by Eiling, Adam was given the codename Captain Atom and forced to become a superhero under the U.S. government's command. Injustice Comic Captain Atom appears in the final panels of Chapter Eighteen of the Injustice Comic, having been summoned by Batman and Catwoman to join them against Superman's growing regime. As the summoned heroes sit at a table, Batman asks if they understand why he called them and it is Captain Atom who replies, "Of course. What's our plan of attack?" Captain Atom reappears in Chapter Twenty-One snatching a world leader out of Hawkgirl's hands on Batman's command, allowing Black Lightning and huntress to knock her out. His presence is later noted by the Justice League, which causes them to suspect the U.S. Government's interference, but soon they realize Batman has formed a team to counter them. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Invulnerability *Atomic Energy Blasts *Nuclear Energy Absorption *Power of flight *Quantum Leaping Intro/Outro INTRO: A huge fls of energy appears until all that is left behind is Captain Atom in a kind of ready to fight pose. Outro: Any Ideas? Gameplay Character Trait Captain Atom gets covered in blue energy and so does his health bar for a while so attacks on Captain Atom only give a 10% health difference compared to normal atacks,he can use this three times. Super Move Any Ideas? Costume Captain Atom's entire body is covered in an alien silver alloy like material to contain his vast nuclear power. The suit possesses a red nuclear symbol on his chest, with red lines running up from his back and his over his shoulders, with his arms and legs also red, resembling gloves and boots. Quotes *"Only if you face the might of Captain Atom!"-Clash with Aquaman *"Water is so overated"-Clash with Aquaman *"Whats so godish about you?"-Clash with Ares *"For god sake enough with the spanish"-Clash with Bane *"Still dating Dickybird,Batgirl?"-Clash with Batgirl *"So the Man of Steel finnally betrays the true heroes that is the Insurgency,so Despicable"-Clash with Superman *"Still bossing around all your idiotic excuses for sons Batman?"-Clash with Batman *"Green Arrows right,your hair is really off-putting you know."-Clash with Black Adam *"I got an itch that needs scratching if your not too busy"-Clash with Catwoman *"A psychopathic clownt told me you dont like pankakes the other day."-Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Blog posts